


Eternally with You

by jamiemisspelled



Category: Midyear, NaMon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiemisspelled/pseuds/jamiemisspelled
Summary: Because of an incident that almost exposed who they are, Nanon and Chimon flies out of London to Thailand. To keep the two out of trouble, Off and Gun recommended for them to work at the Stargazers Café. Over coffee and pastries, they meet familiar faces.
Relationships: Love Pattranite Limpatiyakorn/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Puimek Napassorn Weerayuttvilai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has drawn inspirations from The Vampire Diaries and Twilight so expect to find some similarities from the two franchise. Some historical figures and data would be mentioned throughout the fic but there may be inaccuracies as I have tweaked some of it to align with the story.  
> I'm already thankful if you've taken interest in this story. Enjoy reading!

“I’m so tired,” Chimon groaned as he sank himself on the leather sofa.

“Yeah, a massage sounds good,” Nanon replied as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. “You’ve taken it seriously, working at the café.”

“At least I’m not a slacker like you,” Chimon snickered, “But I’m not pertaining to that kind of tired.”

“Then what?” Nanon frowned as he sat straight.

“I’m tired of being an immortal,” Chimon sighed. “Aren’t you even tired of fleeing or changing one’s identity?”

“I’m not. It’s thrilling for me,” Nanon answered as he drank. “So what are you saying?”

Chimon looked at him intently with his glistening brown eyes before he whispered, “I want to be a human.”

* * *

**Bangkok, 2020**

“The sun is very much present here, I can see that,” Chimon sarcastically commented as he fanned himself with his hand, looking around the area outside the airport. “It wasn’t this hot back in the 90s.”

“Climate change, my friend,” Nanon said before chugging down a bottle of cold water. “Why did we left London, again?”

Chimon looked down at him through his sunglasses, “You have the nerve to ask me that when it’s your dumbassery that has forced us to fly to the other side of the world.”

Nanon laughed, “Chill out. Why are you always so serious? Besides, that incident at the bar was just a small thing. We could’ve compelled the man to forget what he saw. We could’ve compelled everyone present at that time to forget whatever happened.”

“Haven’t P’Off already told us to not abuse our abilities?” Chimon frowned. “You can’t just compel everyone to forget everything just for your own convenience.”

Nanon sighed, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Now stop getting angry. It’s making my head hurt. But in my defense, I broke the man’s knuckles because he kept on inappropriately touching Lizzy. I couldn’t let that go. I’m sure if you were in my position, you would’ve done worse.”

Nanon knows Chimon would shut up once he said that since his best friend and Lizzy had a special bond which was borne out of the time when Chimon saved Lizzy back when she was still a child. Lizzy is also one of the few people around them who knows their true identity and so protecting her and her family was like an important task not just to Chimon but also to Nanon.

“At least he got arrested, right?” Nanon patted Chimon’s shoulder which the latter shrugged off.

Apparently, the drunk man wasn’t just some regular drunk man. Aside from the assault charges, he was also charged with robbery after finding out he’s been involved on a case from two years ago. He managed to avoid arrest by hiding and disguising himself.

“It was careless of you to exhibit superhuman strength,” Chimon reminded him.

“Oh please. It’s not like no one has ever managed to break something out of excitement or fear,” Nanon laughed as he remembered how the bar counter easily broke when he took down the man’s hand. “People call it as the adrenaline rush.”

It wasn’t just the bar counter Nanon and the drunk man had broke but also several liquor bottles and drinking glasses whom they’ve used to hit each other on the head. Nanon had bled but was unshaken. An injury like that is like an ant’s bite to them. Luckily, the drunk man hadn’t seen him healing or else the situation would’ve escalated to a bigger problem. Chimon was only notified of the incident when Lizzy called him as the two men were busy with attacking each other. He came in with the police and quietly dragged Nanon out of the bar while everyone’s attention was on the drunk man. After giving Lizzy some fees to replace the things that were damaged and an earful of a scolding to Nanon, Chimon immediately booked a flight to Bangkok.

“So, where to now?” Nanon asked his companion as they sat inside an airport cab.

“To the Adulkittiporn mansion,” Chimon said in Thai, both to the driver and to Nanon.

Nanon groaned, “Oh dear.”

“Haven’t I told you a million times to be careful?” Off Jumpol hissed at the two young vampires, their heads hung low as they sat through the man’s lecture after they’ve let him know what has happened.

“We’re very sorry, P’Off,” Chimon replied in a small voice, his head still bowed down.

Off let out a deep sigh as he paced back in forth, “And now what? You fled here to hide? This isn’t some rehabilitation place you can always check in for when you did something wrong! I can’t believe you two.”

“Honey,” a voice called from the left wing of the mansion. “I’m home.”

“P’Gun!” Nanon and Chimon both rushed towards the man as soon the latter walk in. Off stood in the middle of the mansion’s receiving area, his hands both placed at his own waist.

“Welcome back,” Gun Atthaphan said as the two men sandwiched him in a hug. “So what have you two been up to?”

Chimon shot a look at Nanon who then smiled awkwardly. “Nothing much, P’Gun,” he said in response.

Off rolled his eyes, “Nanon almost exposed himself at a bar fight.”

“Bar fight?” Gun’s eyes widened. “Are you okay though? What happened? Why were you caught up in a fight?” The man asked continuously as he looked at Nanon’s face and arms, searching for scars, although the both of them know it would’ve healed by now if he did have any.

Off sighed as he sat at the leathered arm chair. _Gun is such a softie_ , he thought as he looked at how Gun became quickly worried over the mention of a fight and managed to dismiss the word expose.

“So you’ll be staying here?” Gun asked the two as he led them to join Off in sitting.

“Yes,” the two answered. “Hopefully.”

“No,” Off answered at the same time.

The two looked at Off pitifully which made Gun laugh. He sat beside his lover and hugged him, “Aww. Come on. It’s been some years since we’ve been with them. Besides, the mansion feels lonely.”

“As if I could ever say no to you,” Off sighed in defeat. He glared at Nanon and Chimon who were now both smiling ear to ear, “You two. Don’t get your hopes up yet. If you’re gonna live in this place, there’s a set of rules you need to follow.”

**House Rules**

  1. Always keep the mansion clean.
  2. Take very good care of the white stargazers inside the greenhouse and at the garden.
  3. As much as possible, don’t invite a human inside the mansion.
  4. Don’t break any valuables.
  5. Stay at home during the full moon.
  6. Always keep the pantry stocked up with cola, Earl Grey, vanilla, lavender, and chamomile tea.
  7. No fighting allowed.
  8. No killing allowed.
  9. No eating of humans allowed.
  10. Always keep the library locked.



“Ten rules huh,” Chimon muttered as he eyed the list. “This isn’t hard for us to follow. Right?” He turned to Nanon who was busy eating a slice of chocolate cake.

“Y-yeah,” Nanon replied as he continued stuffing his face of the dessert which made Chimon realize that his best friend wasn't even listening when he read through the rules. He flared his nostrils as he smacked the back of Nanon’s head, making the latter yelp in pain.

“Rule number 7,” Off’s voice boomed as he walked through the kitchen where the two was taking their snack prepared by Gun – slices of chocolate cake and warm cups of Earl Grey.

“P’Off,” Chimon uttered in surprise. “We’re not fighting. That’s how we show our love for each other.”

Nanon nodded eagerly as he continued to dig in on the food.

“Oh dear,” Off sighed as he poured himself a cup of tea.

“Since you’re back, why not drop by at Jane’s place? I’m sure she and the Sisters would be thrilled to see the both of you,” Gun suggested as he sat in front of the two after changing clothes. “Maybe you can ask them if they need any help or something.”

“That’s a nice idea,” Off beamed. “They have a café they opened three years ago and I think the Sisters would really appreciate it if you can give them a hand. Plus, being busy with work might keep you two out of trouble.”

Nanon gulped, “Working? At a café?”

“That sure sounds nice! I’m on it!” Chimon clapped.


	2. One

“Ah, it’s so nice to see the two of you after a long time,” Jane exclaimed as she hugged Chimon and Nanon. The two were dropped off by Gun on his way to work, with the latter asking for the two to be taken care of by Jane.

“Everyone’s inside,” Jane led them at the café which won’t be open until the next hour. “Since you’re just working to stay off trouble, I’m just gonna ask the both of you to report during the weekdays, from 7 AM to 7 PM. You’ll be manning the counter, accepting orders and serving them. Maybe clearing the tables from time to time. Guy and Sing are the ones in charge of the food and drinks. You still remember them, right?”

Guy and Sing waved their hands as they walked out of the kitchen area, the both of them elated to be reunited with the two young men.

“Please take care of us,” Chimon and Nanon chorused as they bowed their head in front of their elders.

“Good morning! Welcome to Stargazers Café. What can I get you?” Chimon happily greeted from behind the counter.

The customer smiled at him shyly, “A-a slice of red velvet cake and one large order of peach-mango tea. For dine-in.”

Chimon nodded as he punched through the order, “Would that be all, ma’am?”

“Yes. Thank you,” the customer nodded as she handed him her payment.

Chimon handed the customer a small tray with the red velvet cake on it, “I’m gonna serve the drink in a minute. May I ask for your name?”

“Love,” the customer replied. “Love Pattranite.”

“That girl looks interested at you,” Nanon nudged Chimon as the former wiped the counter.

“Who?” Chimon asked in return.

“The one who ordered a red velvet cake,” Nanon jerked his head towards the woman’s seat by the large window. “She’s been stealing glances ever since.”

Chimon just smirked and shook his head, “Just go do your work if you don’t want to be scolded later.”

“Sheesh,” Nanon replied. “You’re really taking this seriously, huh.”

“Here’s your order, sir. Two-piece pancake and one large orange juice. Have a good day,” Chimon said to the customer. “Of course I’m taking this seriously. I enjoy doing stuff like this,” he shot back at Nanon. “Now go and do your work. Clean tables 5 and 7.”

* * *

The Stargazers Café is located at Chatuchak near Bangkok, encircled by neighboring parks and museums. Most of its customers range from kids to old people – joggers, couples out on a date, friends hanging out after class, employees from nearby establishments who want a little something new to taste, or their patrons of whom they are of the same kind.

The Enchanting Sisters – Jane, Ciize, Aye, and Janhae, opened the café not with an aim to gain money but to call on beings like them and maintain connections as they’ve settled into the country. It’s as big as the usual café one has already visited with the interiors giving off warm cozy vibes to every customer that walks in through their glass door, blessing the person with luck as the wind chime tinkles above them. All the tables and chairs they used were made out of the hazel and oak trees, and their cutlery out of the oldest steel they had owned.

They offer a simple and cheap menu, mostly pastries, desserts, coffee, and tea. To a human being, it tastes and looks normal but every food and drink are crafted with an enchanting spell that gives off a sense of happiness and fulfillment to whoever drinks or eats it. The spell also affects supernatural beings like them with the way how they are rejuvenated and protected from evil. All the ingredients they use at the café are taken care of by Guy and Sing, warlocks assigned to be the Sisters’ companion. Their menu also include food for the gods who sometimes drop by the café – gods and deities they have acquainted with ever since they opened the café.

Off Jumpol and Gun Atthaphan had also helped them in opening the café as they were all together when they went to Bangkok three years ago, leaving Nanon and Chimon in London who were still studying at that time under one of the most powerful witch, Jennie Panhan. Subsequently, Off opened a small flower shop near the café aptly named Flowers a Deux where he sells the flowers they cultivate at their greenhouse including the white stargazers. Opening the café and the flower shop was a way for them to connect with others but as time passed by, it also became a place where weary humans can feel at peace.

“So, how was London?” Jane asked after they’d closed the café. She invited Chimon and Nanon back to their place, a three-storey house built just behind the café.

“Dreary,” Chimon replied as he drank a glass of cola. “The people are nice and so is the food. But the weather makes almost everything gloomy.”

Everyone was present as they drank cola and tea over biscuits prepared by Guy and Sing.

“How about studying under Jennie?” Guy asked as he sat beside Nanon.

“So-so,” Nanon replied which made everyone choke on their drink. “I mean, she’s good. It’s just that I really don’t understand much of what she’s saying,” the man said bashfully.

Chimon rolled his eyes, “Well, it’s because you always fall asleep that’s why you don’t understand what she’s saying.” Nanon shot him a dirty look.

“If she was here, you’d probably get whacked,” Sing laughed which made the others smile and giggle.

“Oh by the way,” Janhae spoke as she drank her chamomile tea. “You know how to cook, right, Nanon? Maybe you can share us some recipes we can add to the menu.”

Nanon nodded eagerly, “Y-yeah, sure.”

“Ah. Looks like someone isn’t over their childhood crush,” Ciize teased as she leaned over Janhae’s shoulder.

Everyone laughed as Nanon blushed furiously. It’s a known fact for everyone that Nanon has a crush towards Janhae given that it was the Sisters who have taken care of them since they were babies. Ever since Nanon, who looked like a twelve-year old kid at that time, said how much he likes Janhae, everyone has teased him about it whenever opportunity presents itself like today.

“Aww, don’t tease him” Aye joined in on the banter. “Look how he’s become red all over.”

“P-P’Aye,” Nanon stuttered. “How are you and P’Apple?”

It was now Aye blushing, “We’re good. Apple is currently in Japan filming for a movie.”

“I hope we can meet her sometime soon,” Chimon said since they’ve only seen Apple in pictures posted in social media.

“Uh, I think we should go home now, P’Jane,” Chimon stood up as he looked at his watch.

“Give this to your P’Off and P’Gun,” Jane handed him a cake box she had asked Sing to get from their kitchen. “It’s a thank you gift from us. See you tomorrow, then.”

“She really knows our favorite,” Off smiled when Chimon handed him the cake.

“Can I ask what is it?” Nanon scratched the back of his head. “It smells delicious.”

Off and Gun looked at each other, amused. Chimon on the other hand looked shy.

“It’s for adults only,” Gun answered. “We’re going to rest now. You, too, okay? The Sisters aren’t a fan of tardiness especially at work.”

“O-okay,” Chimon nodded. “Good night, P’Off and P’Gun.”

“What was inside of the box?” Nanon asked Chimon as they retreated to the right wing of the mansion where their rooms were located. “I can definitely smell it’s some sort of a cake but what type of cake is made for adults only just like what P’Gun said?”

“You know, P’Sing was right,” Chimon frowned. “If P’Jennie was here, she’d smack you. Plus, it’s for adults only. I really think it’s none of our business, you know.”

Nanon looked at his best friend, “So you know what P’Jane gave them?”

Chimon looked at his feet as he nodded.

“And you won’t tell it to me?” Nanon asked as he inched his face closer to Chimon.

“No. I’m sorry,” Chimon shook his head as he opened his bedroom door. “Good night, Nanon! See you in the morning!”

Nanon tried to push open the door but Chimon was quick to shut it making Nanon bang the door and groan as he retreated on his own room.


	3. Two

Contrary to how powerful and invulnerable vampires and other supernatural beings are portrayed in popular culture, they’re every bit like a normal human being is. They rest, eat, drink, smoke, fight, bleed, weep, have sex, and most importantly, they also fall in love. Having abilities like superhuman strength are considered by their kind as a bonus aside from being an immortal. But that’s just on the case of vampires as it is a different situation for witches and werewolves.

A thing that popular culture has gotten right about vampires is that they are not born. They are created. In the case of Nanon and Chimon, it was their P’Off who created them – who had turned them into like him.

**Siam, 1820s**

“Excuse me,” Off called on to one of the nurses inside the medical tents. “Where are the parents of these infants?”

The nurse looked pitifully at the two skinny infants wrapped in yellowed shrouds, “Oh. Their parents died due to the infection. The mothers were easily infected. I’m afraid they’re orphans now. I haven’t checked yet if they’ve been infected also but if they do, they’d probably die also.”

Off looked at the two babies and he could already smell death on them. He could hear their heartbeats faltering. It won’t be long until they die either out of malnourishment or of the bacterial infection from cholera.

“Do you want to come with me?” he asked as he caressed their almost hollowed-out cheeks. Both Nanon and Chimon, the both of them only months old, grabbed Off’s icy cool fingers in response, as if they understood the man’s question.

Adopting the two were easy for Off who was a volunteer doctor at the time. Aside from his position, there also weren’t any known relatives that could’ve taken them into care. He quietly and quickly left for London after taking all the precautions he needed for the two babies. He later learned on that they were already given names. Nanon was the one with wide eyes and pouty lips while Chimon was the one with an aquiline nose and reserved look. For Off, taking care of babies is nothing new to him but taking care of babies that would become vampires, that’s a different conversation.

**London, 1820s**

“So,” Jane eyed Off. “Are you saying that we’re going to look after these two babies?”

Off awkwardly smiled, “Yes. In a way. I’ll be taking care of them also. I just need some help from you since I’m thinking of turning them into like me.”

Jane was silent for a moment. “It’s already a miracle they survived the travel. If you are thinking of turning them, you must also consider how you are going to feed them.”

“I have connections to hospitals,” Off responded. “I’m quite sure they store blood.”

“If you say so,” Jane sighed. “We’re not the best caretakers. If they get to live and grow up, we’ll ask someone to teach them also the ways of your kind.”

Two days after their arrival in Central London, both Nanon and Chimon were struck by high fever.

“It must have been because of the travel,” Off bit his lip in frustration.

“If you’re going to turn them, I think now is the right time,” Ciize remarked with the rest of the Sisters nodding in affirmation.

* * *

**Present**

“You’re still not gonna tell me what was it that P’Jane gave to P’Off and P’Gun?” Nanon nudged Chimon as they drank Earl Grey for breakfast.

“Good morning, lads,” Off greeted them with a smile as he sat in front of the two.

“Good morning, P’Off,” Nanon and Chimon chorused in response.

Chimon eyed the man who looked aglowing and refreshed. “Where’s P’Gun?” He asked shyly.

“Off to work,” the man responded as he poured himself a drink.

“How about you, P’Off?? Nanon asked. “Do you still go to the flower shop?”

Off nodded, “Yes. Visit some time, yeah?” He then looked at Chimon who suspiciously kept his head low. “Are you alright, Chimon?”

Chimon almost jumped in surprise, “Y-yes, P’Off. I’m alright.”

“He’s been jumpy since last night,” Nanon said in a teasing tone.

“Last night?” Off asked curiously. “What about last night?” The man already had a hint of what Chimon was thinking but seeing the latter’s reactions made him amused so he continued to press on the matter.

“See, last night P’Jane asked us to give you something, right?” Nanon started. “I asked him what did he think it was but he didn’t answered me except repeat what P’Gun had said that it’s for adults only.”

Off laughed, “Ah. Well, Chimon was right when he said it was for adults only.” He ruffled Chimon’s hair making the latter even more shy.

“So, what was it P’Off?” Nanon asked. “What was it P’Jane gave you and P’Gun?”

“It was just some devil’s cake,” Nanon whined at Chimon. “Why was it even hard for you to answer me that last night?”

Chimon rolled his eyes, “Clearly, you haven’t read books and didn’t pay any attention to when the Sisters or P’Jennie had taught us. Anyway, serve this to table 6. Be nice, okay?”

“Ugh,” Nanon groaned as he took the tray from Chimon.

“Here’s your order, ma’am,” he said to the customer. “One large order of iced americano and two servings of cream puffs. Have a nice day.”

The student looked up from her book, “Ah. Thank you.” She smiled at him and Nanon wished she hadn’t.

“Y-your welcome,” Nanon stuttered as he bowed his head and swiftly walked back behind the counter, willing himself to stop thinking of the past.

“P’Jane,” Nanon called to the owner as she and the Sisters sat down on the farthest corner of the café. “What’s the deal with the devil’s cake you gave to P’Off and P’Gun last night?”

The lady’s eyes widened but the rest of the Sisters only laughed. Guy and Sing let out a muffled laugh from the kitchen making Nanon even more puzzled. Chimon on the other hand, covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment for his friend.

“Why am I not surprised that you don’t know its significance,” Jane shook her head. “You really weren’t an attentive lad, huh.”

Nanon scratched the back of his head, “I’m sorry. I’m little forgetful.” He smiled weakly, “so you’re also not going to tell me?”

Jane pulled Nanon down to her level. “It’s an aphrodisiac, Nanon,” she whispered making Nanon’s mouth hang open making the Sisters laugh even more.

“You already got your answer,” Janhae said. “Now go back to work.”

“So that’s why you were shy, huh,” Nanon said to Chimon as he wiped the counter clean.

“Yep,” Chimon replied under his breath as he punched through a customer’s order.

“Curiosity kills the cat,” Sing remarked from the small window behind them. “Here’s the order for table 3.”

“Oh. That’s Love, right?” Nanon pursed his lips and pointed it towards said table where the customer yesterday, now in school uniform, sat.

Chimon frowned not looking where Nanon gestured, “Who?”

“The customer yesterday,” Nanon replied. “The one I said who looked interested at you.”

“Just go and serve her order,” Chimon ordered.

“Don’t you remember her?” Nanon asked Chimon. They went straight to the greenhouse after they finished their shift at the café.

“Who?”

“The girl from earlier and yesterday,” Nanon walked towards his best friend who was sprinkling water on the flowers.

Chimon nodded, “Yeah I remember her. She also went at the café yesterday, right?”

“Ugh,” Nanon rolled his eyes. “How could you forget you first love, Grace, when she’s the splitting image of that girl?”

Chimon stood still. _Grace_. It’s been awhile since he last heard that name. And although he tried to turn away memories of the past he’d carefully hidden away, he can’t deny the fact that he was stricken with joy and hope the moment he saw Grace’s face on that woman. But he can’t be excited. Not when he’s already promised himself that he won’t fall in love ever again.

“I-I’m sorry,” Nanon whispered after realizing what he had done. He was too swept up in the thought of teasing Chimon that he forgot to be decent.

“Yeah. She looks like her,” Chimon smiled weakly as he continued to check up on the flowers. “Maybe she’s a reincarnation.”

“Rose is also here,” Nanon said, trying to change the topic. He cringed after realizing it was still about reincarnation. “She was one of the students I served earlier.”

Chimon only nodded.

“I’ll go check the garden,” Nanon offered, smacking the back of his own head as he quickly walked away.

White stargazer lilies are deemed important not only to vampires but also to every supernatural being out there. Witches include it in their salves and potions to speed up healing. On most times, it is planted on a specific area like the Adulkittiporn mansion and the Stargazers Café to serve like a protective shield and ward off evil. And since it is widely used by supernatural beings, it has also become a sign to let others know of their presence by planting it outside their houses or including it on their monograms or seals.

“You’ve seen a reincarnation?” Off spoke from behind Nanon as the latter sprinkled some water on the bright ratchaphruek flowers.

“Two actually,” Nanon responded softly.

“I guess he still hasn’t moved on, huh?” Off uttered in which Nanon hummed in agreement. The man turned to him. “How about you?”

“I guess I’ve already moved on,” Nanon replied after a minute. “It’s been years – hundreds of years already.”

“That’s good then,” Off said as he massaged the young man’s shoulders. “Just don’t let the ghosts of the past spook your present. Good night.”

“Good night,” Nanon bowed.


	4. Three

“Is it possible that one can remember their past lives whenever they’re reincarnated?” Nanon asked Guy the next day. It was a Wednesday morning and the café isn’t as crowded like any other weekday. They can quietly talk to each other while they mop the floor and wipe the tables clean.

Guy raised his eyebrow, “Don’t tell me you’ve seen someone here with a face from years ago?”

“N-not really. Just curious,” Nanon bluffed.

“Yeah you’re lying,” Guy patted his shoulder. “Well. To answer your question, sometimes they do, sometimes they don’t.”

“How?” Nanon asked, his voice a tangle of excitement and curiosity.

Guy took him by the elbow as they walked towards the far corner of the café. Chimon looked at them from the counter, as if telling Guy that it’s nonsense to hide and speak in a low voice because he can still hear them. He put his arm around Nanon, “Well. It depends on the person from the past. If they wanted to be reincarnated so bad, then most probably the person they’re gonna be reincarnated in, would remember their past life in fragments. But you know, they usually dismiss it as dreams or something. It’s 2020, Nanon. No one believes in those stuff anymore.”

“Have you met someone who has remembered their past life?” Nanon continued to ask.

Guy thought for a minute before answering, “Yeah. Two actually. Bright and Win.”

The week quickly passed by and the two young vampires found themselves cleaning the library at the mansion when Saturday morning came. It wasn’t really messy but their P’Off had said that some dusting and rearranging would be good. Chimon has remained quiet ever since Nanon uttered Grace’s name carelessly and if Nanon could just smack himself a million times, he would’ve done it. Off and Gun on the other hand chose to be quiet despite knowing everything. They both have seen how devastated Chimon was when Grace died at the hands of Jack the Ripper. And they also knew how Chimon tried his best to move past it.

_“We’re going out for awhile,” Off said as he and Gun walked towards the garage._

_“You know, since you’ll just gonna be holed up here, a little cleaning might be good,” Gun offered._

_“The library is a bit dusty,” Off added. “I would be happy if you can clean it up.”_

_Nanon and Chimon looked at each other, already imagining how tedious of a task cleaning the library is. “Okay, P’Off, P’Gun,” they responded reluctantly. “We’ll get into it.”_

“I don’t think the library was a good suggestion,” Gun told Off when they arrived at the flower shop.

Off thought about it as they walked inside the shop, greeting Alice and Mike who are already busy with the day’s orders. “Hmm. Maybe so, maybe not,” Off replied to Gun who looked at him worriedly. “I think we should just trust them and if they mess up again, at least we’re here for them.”

The library at the mansion can pass off as a city library. It’s as big as three rooms combined and is filled with books, journals, and other things Off and Gun have collected over the years. And despite being in a single area, the library has a second floor. From the ceiling to the floor, the library is painted with a warm shade of brown. The ceiling designs are reminiscent of Rococo architecture with swirls surrounding the clear chandelier. The shelves also bear this motif housing books and journals that were arranged according to their publication, from earliest to latest. In the middle of the library, there is a long and wide mahogany table paired with 10 chairs made out of the same wood.

“This sure looks posh,” Nanon commented when they entered.

“Sure is,” Chimon agreed. “Shall we start?”

It only took them an hour to finish dusting and rearranging the stuff that were on the second floor, most of which were manuscripts about the families of their P’Off and P’Gun. Every identification papers they have used over the years, travelling from country to country, were collected and well-kept.

Nanon looked outside through the huge window, “I’ve been thinking about those two people P’Guy had mentioned.”

“What about them?” Chimon asked as he started dusting the shelves on the first floor.

“P’Guy said they were the only people he met who remembered their past lives,” Nanon replied slowly as he followed Chimon downstairs. He stood beside his best friend, trying to see his reaction. “I know how reincarnation is a bit of a sensitive topic to you but I’m genuinely curious about how those two people can always remember their past lives. Kinda makes me think they’re soulmates or something.”

Chimon looked at him intently, “Nanon, you should stop meddling with other people. It’s not our business whether people do or do not remember their past lives.”

Nanon gulped as he slowly backed off, “Y-yeah. Well, I’m just really curious. Maybe I should just ask the Sisters about it.”

“Whatever,” Chimon shrugged.

Nanon sighed as he walked towards the shelf opposite of Chimon. It was a shelf with Off and Gun’s journals way back from the 17th century until the year of 2015. He touched the leather spines with the years embossed on them.

“Maybe we should’ve gotten around writing a journal like P’Off and P’Gun,” Nanon softly said as he took out Off’s journal from the 18th century.

“That’s a first,” Chimon replied in an amused voice.

“What do you mean?” Nanon asked.

“I’m surprised you suggested in keeping a journal,” Chimon responded. “You don’t like reading let alone writing. And keeping a journal includes reading and writing.”

Nanon ran his hand over the journal. Its red cover is still bright and the pages were still crisp, as expected from their P’Off who neatly stores his stuff. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just getting sentimental. It comes with the age I guess,” he joked as he skimmed through the pages.

“Hey,” Chimon called out when he saw Nanon reading the journal. “That’s invasion of privacy.”

“P’Off had encouraged us to read his journals before,” Nanon said defensively. “Have you forgotten that?”

Nanon was right and Chimon couldn’t argue. Their P’Off and P’Gun had encouraged them to read their journals back when they first went here ten years ago. At that time, Off and Gun had already acquired the estate where the mansion is but they were still undecided whether they would settle at the country or just stay at London. Gun first thought of the mansion as some sort of vacation house they can go and since it was already furnished, the couple had started stuffing it with their possessions which included their journals.

_“You kept so many journals, P’Off,” Nanon commented as he watched the man put it out on the shelves._

_“Well, I didn’t want to forget,” Off replied in a sad tone. “Being around for some time, it’s as if my experiences were so unimportant what with all everything I’ve witnessed. And I don’t want that. I want for my experiences to somehow live also even though it’s just in these pages. When I read them, I want to be reminded that I was there – in that moment, I was there, I was present.”_

_Nanon only nodded, absorbing what his P’Off said. The man realized and laughed, “Maybe that’s a bit too much for you, eh? Why don’t you read some of what I’ve written? It’s fine by me. I’m sure your P’Gun would also like it if you read what he’s written since he likes telling stories.”_

“Shall we read?” Nanon asked Chimon.

“Maybe some other time,” Chimon responded. “We’re cleaning, right?”

“Oh yeah. I forgot,” Nanon smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned Bright and Win to Nanon,” Jane said to Guy as he served the Sisters some tea at the café.

“Yeah. Maybe I really shouldn’t have,” Guy admitted.

“I think it’s alright,” Sing offered. “At least they were respectful enough to ask us and not just butt in their noses on stuff they shouldn’t.”

“He has a point,” Aye remarked as she took a sip from her chamomile tea.

“It’s no point to hide things from those two,” Ciize said. “Because there’s nothing to hide or keep them away from. It’s true they are still _young_ and may act childish sometimes especially Nanon but there’s no point in not answering them when they ask questions about these kinds of things.”

“I agree. It’s not like reincarnations are taboo,” Janhae added.

Jane sighed, “Alright. I see all your points. I just hope that they won’t get themselves into trouble. Especially Chimon.”

“Chimon?” They all asked, clueless why it’s Chimon Jane was showing her concern with since they all know how the boy has been responsible and always seem to know what’s the right thing to do when put in difficult situations.

“Yes, Chimon,” Jane affirmed. “You never know what a lonely and quiet man like him can do in the name of love.”

“Are you saying that Chimon’s only acting?” Gun asked Off as they drove back home. He can’t keep off his mind how ominous Off’s statement was earlier.

_“…and if they mess up again, at least we’re here for them.”_

“That’s not what I said,” Off frowned. “I said that Chimon may act nonchalantly about this reincarnation topic Nanon keeps on bringing up but he may already be overthinking stuff.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Gun tilted his head.

Off let out a deep sigh, “That’s just from what I’ve observed. To be honest, it’s you who should know Chimon better since you can read minds.”

“Touché,” Gun answered. “But of course, you know I can only read minds whenever I want to. And I don’t want to invade Chimon’s privacy.”

“Touché,” Off responded as he looked at Gun making them both laugh.

“He’s not dumb,” Gun said as he squeezed Off’s free hand. “He thinks rationally and has a good grip of what’s right and not.”

“Yeah. That’s what’s admirable of him,” Off agreed. “But we shouldn’t put him at such a high pedestal. He may be a vampire but that doesn’t mean he’s not prone to making mistakes.”

Gun fell silent as he looked at Off. He didn’t need to read the man’s mind to know what he’s thinking. Gun sighed as he looked through the car window.

“Well, just like what you said earlier, at least we’re here for them,” Gun muttered.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no update. Just wanna apologize for how long it finally took me to update. Life kind of happened hehe. But anyways, thank you so much for reading this, for giving kudos and commenting, it really cheers me up. I hope you're all okay despite the situation we're currently in. :)

_Jack the Ripper has struck yet again. And unfortunately, it was Chimon’s lover who had perished. Grace was her name. Very unfortunate. I do not like interfering with the lads as I do not like for them to have a sense as if they owe me. However, I can see how the poor child is greatly affected. I shan’t be surprised if they take matters into their hands. And so I shall hope for good things only. No matter what they’ve chosen to do, I shall be here for them. Gun and I, we will be here for Chimon and Nanon._

Chimon sighed as he carefully closed Off’s journal. _I must’ve really looked like a wreck back then for P’Off to write that,_ he thought as he covered his face with his hands.

“P’Off, can we come with you today?” Nanon asked as soon as he and Chimon walked through the pantry.

Off looked up from behind his teacup, hiding his surprise.

“It’s our day off,” Chimon added as if sensing his P’Off’s question.

“Alright. No free lunch though,” Off teased.

Flowers a Deux was only five blocks away from The Stargazers Café. Through the big window glass with fancy lettering, one can see the wide and neat array of flowers inside. The vibrant colors and sweet scent of violets, roses, freesia, and sunflowers never fail to attract people who are casually strolling around the area which always make them go inside the shop as if hypnotized and leave with a stem, a seedling, or a bouquet. Every customer who has walked out of Flowers a Deux can attest how the little shop made them feel relaxed and happy. Maybe it’s because of the flowers or the cheerfulness of the shop workers and owner but of course it’s because of the spell the Sisters had cast on.

“Good morning,” Off greeted as he walked through the shop.

“Good morning P’Off,” Alice and Mike both greeted.

“Alice, Mike, this is Nanon and Chimon,” Off gestured towards the two young men. “They’re uhm my sons.” They all looked at each other. Somehow them acting as sons of Off Jumpol felt right but also somehow wrong or different. Nanon and Chimon sure are close but they don’t act like they’re brothers.

“Oh wow, nice to meet the two of you,” Alice smiled as she shook hands with the two. “I’m Alice, I’ve been working here since P’Off opened the shop.”

“Nice to meet you, too, P’Alice,” Nanon replied. “We’re just gonna hang out here for awhile if you don’t mind.”

“We don’t mind. It’s our pleasure to meet P’Off’s sons really,” Mike tapped Nanon and Chimon’s shoulders. “You can call me Mike. I work part time here at the shop. I’m on my third year at Bangkok University.”

“Oh wow. What are you taking up P’Mike?” Chimon asked.

“Architecture,” Mike replied. “I’ve always liked designing and sketching and I think I’m pretty good at it.”

“Not being modest I see,” Alice teased. “How about you two? What have you been busying with yourselves?”

Nanon and Chimon looked at each other, panicking a bit. They looked at Off who was also a bit taken aback by the question. They weren’t prepared being in this kind of situation because they got used to travelling most of the time and they don’t get too attached to people around them. True they have kind of settled in London but they still moved from town to town.

“They’re working part time at The Stargazers Café,” Off answered as he ran his fingers through his hair. “They kinda need disciplining.”

Mike raised his brows, “Oh really?”

“Yeah. We kinda messed up back at home,” Nanon smiled awkwardly.

“Well I hope everything works out for the better while you’re here,” Alice smiled.

Jane and Sing bursted through the door, smiling.

“Oh P’Jane, P’Sing,” Alice welcomed them. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Alice, Mike,” Jane replied. “I see the shop’s bustling.” She smiled, looking at Nanon and Chimon.

“They need fresh air I guess,” Off replied in a teasing manner.

“Will you have the usual?” Mike asked the newcomers. “I actually prepared it beforehand,” he said as he walked behind the counter.

“Oh that’s wonderful. How thoughtful of you,” Sing replied. “Thank you.”

Mike handed the two baskets of flowers to Sing, full of stargazers, lavender, and baby’s breath, and pink roses, “That’d be two thousand baht.”

“Nanon and Chimon kinda looks suspicious,” Mike told Alice over lunch break.

Alice smacked Mike’s knee, “They’re just outside you know. They might hear you. And what do you mean suspicious? They look fine to me.”

“They seemed nervous earlier,” Mike replied as he finished his curry. “There’s no need to be all jumpy when you don’t have anything to hide.”

“And what is it to us if they’re hiding something? P’Off’s been kind and generous to us. So is P’Gun and the people at the café,” Alice remarked. “It’s not like we’re being used as accessories to some sort of crime.”

“Not a crime no, but a conspiracy,” Mike replied. “And the people at the café are the most suspicious. Especially Jane.”

Alice sighed, “Come on, Mike. If they’re hiding something maybe that’s for the best. If they want to let us in, they’ll probably say it sooner or later. It’s true I find them a bit different, they emit an aura of something… not of this world. But they’re kind and for me, that’s already enough to trust them especially P’Off.”

“P’Alice, you said you’ve been working here since P’Off opened the shop,” Nanon remarked.

“Yes,” Alice replied. “Not to brag but my family’s a bit well-off. I wanted to break away from them you know, to kind of make a name for myself. But they didn’t want it. They want me to work on our family business. I agreed on the condition that I can work part time at whichever workplace I choose so here I am. I finish my work on the company over the computer. Working here is a breath of fresh air for me. Sorry I babbled.”

“No it’s okay,” Nanon smiled. “I’m glad you like working here since it’s just a simple venture of my dad.”

“That’s the charm of this shop, it’s simple and relaxing,” Alice stated. “Whenever I go here, I feel lighter. I feel safe.”

“Must be because of the flowers,” Chimon remarked as he shot a knowing look to Nanon.

“Yeah it must be,” Alice agreed. “P’Off does a great job growing them. Especially the stargazers.”

“Yes. Especially the stargazers,” Chimon nodded as he smelled the pink roses on the counter.

“I think Mike’s suspicious of us,” Chimon stated as they got inside Off’s black coupe.

“How can you tell?” Nanon asked.

“It’s the way he looked at us,” Chimon answered. “He takes his time focusing on details.”

“Yeah he’s been like that ever since I hired him,” Off remarked. “I guess it’s his nature – to focus on details and such. Anyway, he’s harmless. He’s not the type to dig up stuff and do an exposé of some sort.”

“Maybe he’s been into something traumatic that’s why he developed a sense of being on guard,” Chimon offered. “It’s basic psychology.”

“Okay, Freud,” Nanon snickered. “P’Alice is nice isn’t she? She’s so warm.”

“I can agree to that,” Off said. “That’s one of the reasons why the shop feels relaxing. She’s the charm that validates the Sisters’ spell.”

“Speaking of the Sisters, I think they’re the most people that Mike’s been suspicious with,” Nanon said.

“Can’t blame him though. The Sisters emit a mysterious aura. Sometimes I think I see sparkles around them,” Off said in jest making Nanon and Chimon laugh.

* * *

“Welcome home,” Puimek beamed from the kitchen after hearing the front door open. It’s past three on a Saturday afternoon. It’s always around this time during weekends that her older brother comes home.

“You don’t have any classes?” Mike asked in return as he stood by the kitchen walkway. “I thought your Saturday classes end by five?”

“We were instructed to attend a conference and it ended quickly so,” Puimek answered, shrugging. “By the way, I tried recreating the buttermilk cookies from the café. Try it.”

“Which café?” Mike asked in return as he grabbed a chair.

“The Stargazers café,” Puimek answered. “The café near where you work duh. Here taste it,” she brought the cookie near her brother’s mouth and Mike eagerly took a bite on it.

Ever since his sister frequented that café, she suddenly wanted to recreate all the food she had ordered on the menu. Ever since they were kids, Puimek had wanted to be in the medical field so when she started talking about baking and then actually baking, Mike was surprised. Nevertheless, her creations tasted good but the ones from the café of course tasted better. Puimek developed a habit of taking home some of the pastries and drinks she had ordered from the café and have Mike taste it and then compare it to her creations two days after.

“It’s delicious,” Mike said as he finished his cookie.

“But?” Puimek waited.

“But?” Mike repeated.

“I feel like you were supposed to say something after,” Puimek frowned.

“No,” Mike answered. “It’s just that are you sure you still wanna be a psychologist?” He said in a teasing manner as he pinched his sister’s cheek.

“Of course!” Puimek exclaimed. “It’s just that the food and drinks from the café taste so good I want to take them home even for a while. The café itself is so good, it’s so relaxing and I don’t know how but I always feel happy when I’m there.”

Mike raised his brows, “Well you sure look like you’re bewitched.”

“Well how about you, how’s your day?” Puimek asked as she ate.

“Same old, same old,” her brother replied. “P’Off brought his sons over.”

Her eyes widened, “Oh really? I haven’t thought of P’Off being father. He look so young.”

“Yeah. He look so young and mysterious,” Mike agreed. “Just like his sons.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know how but there’s something in the way how P’Off and his sons carry themselves. It’s the same with those people at the café,” he answered as he finished his orange juice.

“Oh brother,” Puimek quipped. “You’re just probably overthinking.”

“Probably,” Mike whispered. “I hope so.”


End file.
